


Pay Attention to Me

by idontgiveaquiznak (punkrockmanpain)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brat Keith (Voltron), Bratting, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Edging, Fingering, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Roleplay, Spanking, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Unprotected Sex, it's okay they got tested, mlm author, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockmanpain/pseuds/idontgiveaquiznak
Summary: Shiro’s busy, and Keith just wants him to pay attention to him.(Also, it’s their second first time, AKA the first time they’re fucking without a condom.)





	Pay Attention to Me

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t that many fics about bratty submissives out there. I am here to fix that, Sheith-style. (Also Sheitor-style, if you wanna read [Brat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819156).)
> 
> I use AMAB/neutral language for Keith’s junk in this fic. This is just the language I’m personally comfortable with. Every trans person is different.

Keith hesitated briefly before knocking on Shiro’s bedroom door, hand hovering uncertainly in front of his chest before falling down to his side. It wasn’t that he was having doubts. Anticipation was pooling deep in his gut, and he was already getting wet at the thought of the scene they were about to start.

It was simple enough. Distract Shiro as he was working, be as bratty as possible, and earn a fun punishment. Easy enough.

Keith was just a little nervous. 

He probably had every right to be, he thought. This was their second first time, for lack of a better phrase, and it was natural to be nervous about that kind of thing, right? He just wanted it to be good. He wanted Shiro to have fun.

It was always good, though. And Shiro usually had fun. It would be okay.

He took a deep breath, gathered himself together, and raised his hand again. The metal of the door felt cool on his knuckles as he knocked.

The door slid open, and he walked in to see Shiro sitting at his desk, wearing a form-fitting black T-shirt and loose gray sweatpants. 

He looked up from his tablet with a soft smile. “Hey babe.”

“Hey.” Keith walked up behind him and kissed him on the cheek, feeling it stretch upwards as Shiro smiled again. “Whatcha doing?”

“Just planning some training exercises for tomorrow.”

“Cool.” Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, nuzzling the side of his head. “Looks complicated.” The blue-and-white diagrams on the pad probably weren’t that difficult to understand, but he wasn’t going to try very hard right now.

“It’s not that bad. I can explain it to you if you want.”

“Sure.” 

Shiro started talking, but Keith wasn’t really listening to the explanation as he trailed a hand downwards, grasping at Shiro’s pec. He felt Shiro’s chest move as his breath hitched.

“Keith, are you listening?”

“Mmm,” Keith hummed noncommittally, opting to circle a fingertip over Shiro’s nipple instead of answering the question.

“I have to get this work done.”

“Okay.” Keith stopped and waited for a moment until Shiro was engrossed in his work again. This time he trailed his hand underneath the soft cloth of Shiro’s shirt, cupping his pec and squeezing.

Shiro’s hand flew up to grab his wrist, pulling it out of his shirt. “You’re not being very good right now, sweetheart.”

The pet name was affectionate, but Keith knew Shiro well enough to recognize a veiled threat when he saw one. He felt himself getting wetter at the thought.

“I just want you to pay attention to me, Daddy,” he murmured in Shiro’s ear.

At the nickname, Shiro shivered slightly in Keith’s arms. Keith smirked over his shoulder, kissing the side of his neck. Shiro took a deep breath in, and Keith watched as his chest expanded slightly. 

“I can pay more attention to you when this work is done, okay?”

“Okay.” Keith tried not to pout. He (mostly) succeeded. But he still couldn’t help but whisper in Shiro’s ear again. “I was thinking about you just now, Daddy.”

Shiro’s shoulders stiffened as he exhaled shakily. “You were?”

“Yeah.” He kissed Shiro’s cheek again. “I wanted to come see you.”

“I always like seeing you, baby.” Shiro reached his left hand up and over his shoulder. 

Keith clasped it in his own, tangling their fingers together. 

“I wanted to come in and...and suck your cock,” Keith said, cheeks heating with embarrassment at what he was saying. He pushed on anyway. “Just get on my knees and…” He breathed in deeply, dragging his other hand down to Shiro’s pec again. “And feel it get hard in my mouth.”

Shiro grabbed his hand and pushed it away with cool metal fingers. “Stop distracting me, Keith.”

Keith wasn’t able to stop himself from pouting this time, as Shiro pulled his warm left hand away to tap at his tablet. “But—”

“No buts. Go sit on the bed and wait for me. I’ll come play with you when I’m done. Don’t make any noise.”

Keith grumbled and got up, sitting on the bed and glaring at the back of Shiro’s head mutinously. Shiro seemed oblivious, head tilted downward as he tapped at his tablet. Keith sighed loudly and flopped back onto the bed with a dramatic whump.

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice was like steel.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Keith sat up and glared at him again.

Well, there were ways for him to entertain himself without making any noise.

Keith wondered as he took his clothes off if Shiro was going to say something about the rustling noises. He didn’t, apparently intent on his work. Keith dropped his clothes on the floor and reclined on the bed naked, spreading his legs noiselessly.

He grasped his dick between his thumb and pointer finger, unable to help letting out a long sigh, although it was much softer than the last one. It seemed too loud in the silent room as he jacked himself off. He looked back over at Shiro and still saw the disinterested back of his head. Feeling daring, he rubbed his fingers over his wet hole, letting small, slick sounds go out into the room.

Still nothing. In frustration, he unceremoniously shoved two fingers into himself, groaning at the painful stretch. He slid them in and out, creating more slick noises, and finally, Shiro turned around.

“Keith, what are you—”

He sat and stared, lips parted.

Keith grinned. “You weren’t paying attention to me, Daddy.”

Shiro got up and stalked towards the bed. Keith grinned wider, because _finally_ he was coming over. Shiro’s mouth was set into a displeased line, though it quirked up a little as though he was trying not to smile. His pupils were dilated, his eyes sparking the way they did when he was faced with a fun challenge. Keith’s gaze lingered on the broad set of his shoulders before flicking downward to the bulge in his sweatpants.

“You know you aren’t supposed to touch yourself without permission,” Shiro growled as he leaned down, grabbed Keith’s hair, and pulled his head back. 

Keith gasped as his back arched. He continued to fuck himself with his fingers, just to see what Shiro would do.

“Stop that, you little slut.” 

Keith gasped again as Shiro grasped his wrist and pulled his wet fingers out. His breath always caught in his throat when he was reminded of how _strong_ Shiro was. 

“Bend over the bed for me.”

“Are you gonna touch me, Daddy?” Keith asked giddily.

“Something like that.” Shiro released his hair. “Do it. Now.”

Keith happily did as he was told, his butt wiggling a little as he bent over.

“You’re acting awfully sure of yourself for someone who’s about to get punished.”

Keith rolled his eyes, somewhat disappointed that Shiro couldn’t see it. He wanted to rile him up even more. “What are you gonna do, spank me?”

The stinging _crack!_ against his ass was answer enough. “You just wanted to be bad tonight, didn’t you?”

“How did you know?” Keith smirked to himself and moaned softly when Shiro spanked him again, grabbing at his ass this time.

Shiro chuckled darkly. “I had a hunch. I don’t want you to count these.” He dug his nails into Keith’s ass as he squeezed. “You’re just going to take as many as I want to give you.”

“Bring it on,” Keith said, crying out when Shiro slapped his ass so hard that it resonated throughout the room.

“Is this what you wanted?” Shiro began a series of quick smacks, and Keith panted as the sting began to build. 

“No, I wanted to suck your cock, remember?”

“You’re in no position to be making demands.” Shiro started spanking Keith slower and harder, the hits unevenly spaced from each other. 

Keith couldn’t quite predict when the next one would come. Between each slap, Shiro’s nails dragged down his ass and made the skin even sorer. Every time Shiro’s hand came back down, the deep pain made Keith gasp as his front hole dripped.

Keith groaned and squeezed his wet thighs together. “Let me suck your cock. I’ll make it feel good, Daddy.”

Shiro stopped and stroked his fingers over Keith’s soaked hole. “I don’t reward behavior like this.” 

Keith thrust his hips down towards his hand, and Shiro took it away. He ran his hand over Keith’s sore ass instead. 

“I spanked the shit out of you, and you’re still mouthy as hell.”

“You like it.” Keith sighed as the pain began to settle into his flesh and really _ache_. He gasped when Shiro’s nails rasped lightly down the sensitive skin.

“I do like getting your ass all red like this.” He slapped at Keith’s hip. “Turn over.”

Keith flopped onto his back on the bed, hissing at the feeling of the sheets on his ass, even though they were soft. “What are you gonna do, Daddy?”

“Teach you some manners.” Shiro bent over to kiss him roughly. Keith pressed his thighs together again as Shiro bit at his lips and shoved his tongue into his mouth. He shivered in spite of himself when Shiro grabbed his hair, and suddenly he was no longer kissing back defiantly but responding slowly, submissively. His thighs fell open loosely, the bratty tension beginning to leave his body as a shiver traveled down his spine.

“Is this all I had to do to get you to be good?” Shiro asked hoarsely when their lips parted, seeming quite affected himself.

“N-no.” 

With renewed defiance, Keith pulled Shiro’s head back down and bit at his bottom lip. Shiro chuckled and got on top of Keith, his body weight familiar and welcome as it pinned Keith to the mattress. 

“You look so good underneath me.” Shiro grinned and held Keith’s wrists against the pillows with his mechanical hand. 

He used the other one to lift up Keith’s leg so he could grind against his hole, his clothes shifting softly against Keith's bare skin as he moved.

Keith moaned as his hips bucked up into Shiro’s bulge. “Daddy, fuck me.”

“Bad boys don’t get what they ask for.” Shiro kissed him again, swallowing Keith’s moan when he grinded against his hole particularly hard. “You’re such a dirty little boy, sweetheart. Getting me all messy like this.”

And Keith _was_ getting Shiro messy. He could feel his slick rubbing onto Shiro’s pants, so close but so far from his hard cock. Keith felt filthy and needy with it rubbing against his hole, unable to sink in and fill him up. His arms flexed against Shiro’s grip in his desperation to do _something_ , to get more than Shiro was giving him, but Shiro pressed his wrists down effortlessly. Keith found himself melting into the soft, safe feeling of Shiro’s control, whining softly when Shiro pulled away to grab their handcuffs from the nightstand.

“I might give you what you ask for if you start acting like a good boy.” Shiro wrapped the soft black cuffs around Keith’s wrists, so his hands lay above his head, restrained and helpless. “But you have to behave.”

“Fuck you,” Keith breathed out, gasping when Shiro grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side, biting at his exposed neck.

“You’ll have to change your attitude if you want that to happen.” Shiro’s flesh hand reached down and slapped his thigh. “Spread your legs for me like a good little whore.”

Keith couldn’t help but obey. He breathed deeply as his cock and hole were exposed, cool air touching the wetness. Shiro traced a finger through the slick before circling it around his hole and slowly pushing it inside. 

“If you take your punishment like a good boy, I might give you what you want.” 

Shiro leaned over Keith and pressed a gentle, teasing kiss to his lips as he dragged his finger in and out. Keith’s hole clenched a little at the soft intrusion.

Keith snorted. “You call this a punishment?”

“You’ll see, sweetheart.”

Shiro pulled his finger out and circled two around Keith’s hole this time, and Keith gasped when they shoved into him. They slowly fucked him harder and harder until his hole was dripping and open, and Shiro’s hand was smacking wetly against his body. A warm, shivery feeling began building inside of him.

“That feels so good.” Keith’s hips rolled up into the steady, rough impact. Shiro pressed them down with his metal hand, keeping him still. “Daddy, I’m close, I—”

Just as Keith’s hole began contracting around Shiro’s fingers, they pulled out, leaving it spasming and clenching around nothing. Keith shuddered and cried out, trying and failing to shove his hips up in Shiro’s grip. Shiro traced his fingers around Keith’s dick, not giving him nearly enough stimulation to come.

“Daddy,” Keith moaned, his body on fire and unable to find relief. “Daddy, no, come back—”

“I’m right here, sweetheart.” Shiro gently dipped his fingertips inside Keith’s hole before rubbing around it, making it feel even emptier. 

Keith whined and futilely pulled against the handcuffs, the shivery feeling fading away while the burning feeling stayed just underneath his skin. 

“You can come when you ask like a good boy.” Shiro started pushing his fingers in and out of Keith again. “When you _beg_ me like a good boy.”

“Fuck you,” Keith told him.

“You were so sweet a moment ago. What happened?” Shiro asked, grinning. 

He fucking knew what happened. Smug-ass bastard.

“You didn’t let me come. Jackass.”

Shiro shook his head with a small laugh. Keith sighed when Shiro shoved his fingers in deep and rubbed his thumb over Keith’s dick, the shivery feeling building inside of him again. 

“You’re so gorgeous when you’re about to come.” Shiro smiled softly, bending down to kiss him. Keith’s pelvis thrust up unconsciously at the touch of his soft, reassuring lips. Shiro’s hand on his hip stopped the movement again. “Do you like this, sweetheart?”

Keith nodded shakily. “I like it so much, Daddy.”

“Good.” 

As they kissed again, Shiro began slamming his fingers in and out, and the hot, shivery feeling bloomed throughout Keith’s body like a fever.

“Do you want to come?” Shiro asked breathlessly.

“Yes!”

“Yes what?”

Keith panted and threw his head back. “Yes, hurry up and do it!”

Shiro pulled his fingers out, tracing around his hole again.

Keith yanked against the handcuffs, groaning in frustration when the chain didn't yield. “Daddy!”

“What?” Shiro blinked innocently, his lips quirking upwards.

“You know what!”

“You just have to ask nicely.”

“Please,” Keith said flatly, sullenly.

“That’s not going to cut it.” Shiro ran his fingers slowly over Keith’s throbbing dick, smiling at his soft moan. “You’re so hard, sweetheart.”

“It’s all your fault!”

“Mmm, I know.” Shiro pushed his fingers back into Keith’s wet hole. “But we wouldn’t be here if you’d just behaved in the first place.”

“You like it when I misbehave, though,” Keith said, as sulkily as was possible while he was being fingered. “You like torturing me.”

Shiro grinned. “I do.” He kissed Keith one last time and then lowered himself down on the bed, looking up at Keith from between his legs. “I think I’m going to have to change tactics to get you to behave.”

Keith’s breath caught in his throat, and he got the sinking feeling that Shiro was going to win sooner than he had thought. He could never keep himself together when Shiro went down on him. Shiro knew that.

Shiro bent down and licked at Keith’s dick softly, pushing his fingers deeper into him. Keith sighed, and his legs went limp, falling open a little wider than they were before. But then Shiro wrapped his lips around Keith’s dick and _sucked_ , and Keith’s thighs tensed up again. He gasped when Shiro turned to bite a mark into his right thigh. 

Shiro’s smoldering eyes flicked up and locked with his, and Keith knew that he was done for. The look in Shiro’s eyes was confident and _certain_. 

_I’m going to break you,_ it said, as his teeth dug into Keith’s skin. _It’s just a matter of time_.

Keith tried to hold on. He couldn't give in so soon. It was a matter of pride. But he had never figured out how to resist all of the ways Shiro looked at him. There was the _I can't believe you yelled at another diplomat_ look, and the _thanks for bringing me some food goo so I wouldn't forget to eat_ look, and the _I don't know how you always come back to save me, but please don't ever stop_ look.

And then there was this one. 

_I’ll take you apart like this when you need it,_ Shiro's eyes said. _I’ll keep taking care of you even when you don’t know how to ask for it, even though you’re falling apart and needing someone badly. And when you finally fall and break, I’ll pick you up and put you back together, because I love you so much._

“Daddy, please,” Keith said softly, his breath hitching as Shiro’s tongue swirled around his dick. 

His thigh ached where Shiro had bitten it.

“What was that?” Shiro smirked as he pulled his head back up. 

While his mouth wasn’t in the way, he took the opportunity to finger Keith roughly again, making him cry out.

“Please, Daddy, I-I want—” 

Keith threw his head back and moaned, the drag of Shiro’s fingers inside of him momentarily making him speechless. He was so close. Shivers were traveling up his spine again, he was burning alive, he _needed_ —

Shiro pulled his fingers out, softly licking at his dick again, and Keith was left hanging on the edge, all wound up and finding no relief. He whined brokenly.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Shiro asked lowly, and Keith dripped onto his hand even more at the growl in his voice.

“I...I want to come, please, please let me—”

“Only good boys get to come.” 

Keith struggled against the handcuffs, babbling, “I’ll be good, I’ll be so good, please—”

Shiro slammed his fingers in and out of Keith’s hole, slick sounds filling the room as he rubbed Keith’s dick with the thumb of his other hand. Keith’s hips thrust up desperately, burying Shiro’s fingers even deeper inside of him as he thought wildly that Shiro might leave him hanging again. 

“Please let me come,” he barely heard himself saying. “Please, please—”

“Come for me,” Shiro said breathlessly, eyes soft and smile sweet. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

This time the shivery feeling overtook Keith’s body, his hole clenching down around fingers that stayed inside him and helped him fall over the edge. His dick throbbed, and his thighs shuddered, and his throat vibrated with a broken moan. He sank into the mattress with a soft sigh as the heat left his body.

Shiro left his fingers inside for a moment while Keith’s hole squeezed at them through the aftershocks. He bit softly at his thigh again in the meantime. When he pulled his fingers out, he licked over Keith’s sopping wet hole. Keith spasmed with oversensitivity.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy—” he moaned as Shiro slid his hands underneath his sore ass and licked harder. “FUCK!”

“You’re so wet,” Shiro murmured, his breath brushing over Keith’s overstimulated dick.

Tears were leaking out of Keith's eyes as he groaned, “Daddy, it's too much, I can't—”

“Shh, sweetheart. You can take it.” Shiro looked up as he squeezed Keith's ass lightly. Keith was, as always, mesmerized by his gray eyes. “I want you to be good and come on my face. Can you do that for me?”

Keith whimpered, and his head fell back onto the pillow. “Okay. I’ll… I’ll try.”

“Good boy.”

The ceiling blurred in Keith’s vision as Shiro fervently licked him like he was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Keith’s dick throbbed painfully, and he cried out when Shiro softly sucked it into his mouth. He could never handle this, when Shiro buried his face between his legs like he wanted to be surrounded by Keith’s pleasure. Keith’s dignity always fell by the wayside.

“Daddy, it feels so good, I love it when you do this to me—” His arms flexed against the handcuffs, not because he wanted out but because he always needed to thrash around while being overstimulated like this. “Fuck, it’s too much. It’s so much. I’m gonna—”

Keith gasped as Shiro swirled his tongue over his hole before pushing it inside. It wasn’t as long as his fingers, but it was wider, and the blunt stretch made Keith cry out as his thighs shuddered. He came hard against Shiro’s jaw, moaning softly. 

Keith’s fluids smeared against his own jaw when Shiro came back up to kiss him. 

“You were so good for me,” Shiro whispered against his lips as Keith’s thighs continued to tremble with aftershocks.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Keith said breathlessly.

Shiro laughed. “For what?”

“I dunno.” _For the orgasm. For touching me. For loving me._

“Mmm, I should be thanking you.” Shiro kissed him again. “I love doing that.”

Shiro’s hands reached up, fingers intertwining with Keith’s for a moment before Keith felt the handcuffs loosening. 

“What? Are we done?” he asked in shock.

“You seem pretty worn out,” Shiro said, an understanding smile on his face.

“No,” Keith said, a bit more fiercely than he meant to. “It’s our second first time.”

Shiro laughed fondly. “I can’t believe you’re calling it that.” 

“You’re supposed to fuck me. You’re supposed to…” Keith’s breath hitched. “You’re supposed to come inside me.”

The laughter in Shiro’s eyes began to give way to hunger. “You’re too tired. You’ll be too sensitive.”

“I like it when I’m too sensitive,” Keith said, heart pounding excitedly. “I think I proved that just now.”

Shiro tightened the handcuffs again, leaning down and biting his neck. Keith’s moan vibrated against his lips. “You’ve been so good, sweetheart. Where do you want my cock?”

“You pick,” Keith gasped as Shiro worried the skin with his teeth again. “Wherever you want to put it, Daddy.”

“I want to feel you here first,” Shiro growled, sliding his fingers back inside of Keith. “You’re so fucking wet.”

Keith spread his legs wide, marveling at how easily his body accepted the intrusion, at how it almost felt like too much. 

“Or maybe I could fuck your mouth instead.” Shiro took his fingers out and slid them past Keith’s lips. Keith moaned around them, working his tongue over them like a good boy. “That’s it. You just need me to fill all your greedy little holes, don’t you?”

Keith nodded as best as he could, licking between Shiro’s fingers and chasing his own taste.

“Maybe next time.” Shiro pulled his fingers out, Keith letting out a disappointed moan. He reached towards the nightstand out of habit, then smiled in disbelief. “Right.”

“No condoms anymore,” Keith said breathlessly. “No STIs.” And Keith couldn't get pregnant.

“Yeah.” Shiro pulled off his shirt quickly before shuffling out of the pants Keith had gotten wet earlier. “Our second first time, like you said.”

He bent Keith’s legs up and lined his cock against Keith’s hole. The head pressing between his lips was an unbearable tease. “You ready?”

“I’ve been ready, hurry up—” Keith gasped as Shiro sank into him quickly, almost punishingly, his hole spreading easily around his cock. “ _Daddy!_ ”

“Oh god.” Shiro’s voice broke as he said it. “Oh my god, Keith, you feel amazing.”

“What does it feel like?” Keith asked, suddenly overwhelmed by completely familiar things: Shiro’s weight on top of him, the slight stretch in his thighs, the sound of Shiro’s breaths in his ear.

“Hot. And...and wet. Which is…” Shiro groaned as Keith’s hole began contracting around him helplessly. “Which is normal, but...I can feel it even more than before now. God, baby, you’re squeezing me.”

“S-sorry. I just...I can't wait for you to come inside me.”

Shiro thrust into him hard, and Keith cried out at the overwhelming drag of Shiro’s cock against his oversensitive walls. “You can’t say things like that if you want this to last longer than thirty seconds.”

“I don’t care, Daddy, do what you want with me. You can come in me whenever you want, just use me, fill me up, I need it—”

Shiro’s hips began snapping into him, his cock pushing almost too deep. “God, you’re such a perfect little slut. Begging me to come inside of you like a fucking whore.”

All Keith could do was moan and take it, hands clenched into fists in his handcuffs. Shudders wracked his body. He didn’t know if he was coming again or if he was just so sensitive that all sensation felt like too much. 

“Baby.” Shiro leaned down to kiss him, grinding inside slowly as Keith’s thighs trembled. “Baby boy, I’m going to fill you up.”

“Please Daddy,” Keith groaned.

Shiro bit his lip, eyes falling shut and mouth opening blissfully. As he let out a low moan, Keith felt his cock twitching inside, filling him up deep just like Shiro had promised. 

“Daddy,” Keith said again, his hole clenching tight at the full, messy feeling.

Shiro slumped over him, breathing raggedly, before pulling out and letting Keith’s legs fall down to the bed. He silently rolled onto his back, pulling Keith with him, and Keith rested his head against his chest.

They lay there without words for a moment, until Shiro laughed softly and said, “Sorry.”

“Sorry?” Keith repeated. “For what?”

“You said earlier that you wanted to suck my cock,” Shiro said. “We never got around to that.”

Keith laughed too. “I mean, I was being pretty bratty. I understand.”

“Still. We’ll have to try again next time. I always want you to get what you want.”

“Even when I’m a brat?” Keith asked, his chest filling with warmth.

“Even when you’re a brat.” Shiro smiled down at him, tipping his chin up to kiss him. 

Keith kissed him back...until he got an idea. He pulled back from the kiss and out of Shiro’s arms, Shiro looking at him quizzically as he sank down between Shiro’s legs. 

Keith took Shiro’s softening cock into his mouth, licking off their mingled tastes. He moaned around it, as Shiro’s thighs shook with overstimulation. Shiro’s hand wrapped into his hair, pulling him back up. Keith moaned, trying to lick at Shiro’s cock and finding himself disappointed when Shiro’s hand kept him back.

“I think you’re trying to kill me,” Shiro said, voice raspy as he looked down at Keith.

“Just trying to clean you up a little,” Keith said. “Sir.”

“Give me a few more minutes and maybe we can try that again.” Shiro tugged on Keith’s hair, and Keith went back up to cuddle with him, laying his head back on Shiro’s chest. “I don’t recover as fast as you do.”

Keith could feel Shiro’s come leaking out of him, and he clenched his thighs together instinctively, wanting to keep it inside for as long as possible. 

“Daddy,” he whispered.

“Yeah, baby?” Shiro asked.

“You got me all messy. Look.” He took Shiro’s hand and guided it between his legs, feeling Shiro’s chest rise as he took a sharp breath in.

“I see. You really are messy.” Shiro’s voice was a low growl. He rolled Keith off of his chest, getting between Keith’s legs this time. “Maybe you need to get cleaned up too.”

“Daddy,” Keith moaned as Shiro pushed his legs apart, settling onto his front and licking at his dripping hole.

“Yeah?”

“That’s so— _oh!_ —that’s so good.” Now Keith’s thighs were the ones trembling. His dick gave a stubborn, valiant twitch as his fucked-out hole continued to drip onto Shiro’s tongue.

“Mmm.” Shiro swirled his tongue around Keith’s dick before pushing it inside his hole, trying to eat out all of his own come.

He didn’t stop until Keith was all cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/idontgiveaq) and a [Tumblr](https://idontgiveaquiznak.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I always appreciate kudos and comments; thanks in advance to anyone who leaves them!


End file.
